The legend of Nightshade and Xavier:The Darkest Time
by FrostTheDragoness
Summary: After saving spyro and Cynder, Nightshade and Xavier are finally able to rest. But they can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen. With the help of Cynder and Spyro, Our heroes will travel to many different places and face new threats. can they stop the rise of the Dark master or will they fall pray to the Dark Armies? No flames! rated t for mild language/ Blood
1. Prolouge: The evil tide comes

**Me: This is the second part.**

**Xavier: Sweet!**

**Nightshade: Are we going on another adventure?**

**Me: Duh. **

**Both: yay!**

**Cynder: Frost owns nothing but OCS found in this story...**

* * *

It was near midnight as a platoon of apes marched up to a tall mountain-like structure. The structure had an ominous look and feel about it, the storm clouds surrounded it despite the current season. At the lead of the large platoon was an ugly ape. He towered over the rest, wearing a purple horned helmet and a pauldron. One of his eyes was a green colored gem. He had two large swords that pulsed with power crossed on his back, and staff with a winged head in his hands. The ape walked into the structure with the platoon in tow. The large ape sat in a throne-like chair and the platoon covered the ledge on either side of him.

"Soon we will free our master and they will all pay." He said calmly. The apes on both sides broke into cheers. The Leader grinned a chilling, disgusting sneer. "We will let them come to us and our master will punish them." he said with a cold, grating voice.

**...**

"Shade, why don't you come in the temple? It's too cold out to star-gaze." Cynder called to the little black, red, and grey dragoness.

It had been at least a month since Spyro and Cynder had been saved. While Cynder was a bit more social, Spyro barely said anything. Most of the time he could be found in the training room, honing his skills to combat an unknown enemy. Nightshade stared at the sky as two moons made their way across the dark sky.

_The Night of Eternal Darkness approaches. Be careful, my friend. _Telgore's voice warned.

Nightshade shook her head and placed her paws on the small wall than rested her chin on her paws. Nightshade sighed. "I can't shake the feeling that something terrible is going to happen."

Cynder sighed as well and walked up to stand with her sister. Nightshade looks at the temple, than back to Cynder. "I know what you're talking about." Cynder mused.

"You do?" Nightshade said, completely shocked.

"Yes I do. I'm going to leave for a while to look into it." Cynder smiled sadly.

"Then I'm going with you." Nightshade's expression was a not-joking one.

Cynder smiled at her sister. The two turned when they heard paw-steps coming right up to them. Xavier and Spyro were walking up to the two dragonesses. Spyro with his head and tail held up, not in a position of arrogance, but one of alertness. Xavier panted slightly as he dragged his tail along the ground. They both had fresh scratches on them, suggesting that they just got done sparring. Nightshade hopped up to Xavier and nuzzled him while Cynder only gave Spyro a courteous nod.

"Ugh, I hate being weak." Xavier muttered. "How do you think I feel?" Spyro said quietly.

Nightshade backed away from her love. The little black walked passed Xavier and walked into the grotto, Telgore's words echoing in her head. Cynder followed nightshade slowly. Nightshade stepped into the training arena and dummies popped up. Cynder sat in front of the large door to watch her sister. A young dragon with small strait white horns, spines, wings and tail-spade that's a long dragon's colors is a dull gold, white and bright yellow eye, walked forward and watched the little dragoness destroy the dummies one by one. He cleared his throat to get Nightshade's attention. Nightshade destroyed the last dummy and turned. Cynder raised an eye brow at the young pale gold dragon. Nightshade looked between her sister and the stranger.

"Hello Ms. Nightshade. I am Alklean, The guardian of 'Purity' and will be your mentor for a while." He had an air of authority about him.

Cynder recoiled after Alklean spoke. _Now their recruiting hatchlings?_ Cynder thought with disbelief on her face. Nightshade was bewildered that a dragon so young was a guardian, let alone the element she never thought was possible. Nightshade's maw dropped and Cynder was backing away from the hatchling.

Nightshade stayed silent as the youngest guardian in history walked up to her. "Now, shall we begin?"

**...**

Xavier and Spyro exchanged a look and Spyro shrugged. Xavier yawned and walked into the temple to get some sleep. Ignitus met up with the two and walked with them till the two young dragons picked a spot to sleep.

"Good night, both of you." Ignitus murmured. Spyro stared up at Ignitus. "I would like to sleep outside tonight." Spyro stated quietly. Ignitus was saddened by the purple dragon's rejection of comfort and companionship, but nodded any way

**...**

_**It hurts me so**_

_**To hear the sadness in your voice.**_

_**It hurts me more than you think,**_

_**When i hear you cry for your home.**_

_**I will always be there for you.**_

_**The truth is that i care about you,**_

_**maybe even love you.**_

_**But i can't tell you because**_

_**I'm afraid of what you'll think.**_

_**I want to be with you**_

_**through the endless nightmare.**_

_**I believe that you are strong.**_

_**You can fight for yourself**_

_**And beat anything that threatens you.**_

_**So please understand that i need you,**_

_**So i don't sink into the black,**_

_**All alone and so cold.**_

_**Weeks have passed and still,**_

_**i have not seen you.**_

_**I miss you and wish you were here,**_

_**next to me to chase away my**_

_**Endless nightmares and fears.**_

_**I want you, I need you.**_

_**So please come back**_

_**Because you are my home.**_

_**I want to fell safe,**_

_**Wrapped in your warm embrace.**_

_**You are my love,**_

_**You are my truth,**_

_**you are my home,**_

_**You are my world.**_

_** ~FrostTheDragoness**_

* * *

**Me: Woot! the sequel is now in progress!**

**Nightshade: Who's the kid?**

**Xavier: ... This sucks.**

**Spyro: what do you expect?**

**Xavier: *sigh* i know.**

**Me: You already know.**

**Alklean: I'm a guardian, remember?**

**Nightshade: Oh, right.**

**Alklean: I should give you extra training time for that.**

**Me: *rolls my eyes* jeez.**

* * *

_**I'm soo sorry that last story was so short. I will do my absolute best to make this one longer. Please review and rote in my poll. I would love to know who you all like the most. I also hope to update more often. please check out the rest of my stories.**_

_**Thanks to all the readers and reviewers for bearing with me and all the confusion.**_

_**Special thanks to my few friends HKGhost/shadow, Shadow Son of Hades And Lupa, and Unit Omicron for all that they have done to help this story as good as it is.  
**_

_**~FrostTheDragoness~**_


	2. I purity & Corruption

**Me: thank you every one who is reading my work. Sorry for the late update. I'm working as fast and well as i can.**

**Alklean: Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Xavier: What ever you think, Frost wants to hear it.**

**Alklean: *Rolls his eyes* Frost owns nothing But OCS.**

* * *

Nightshade and Cynder looked at the young Guardian. Alklean rolled his eyes and walked to the statue and turned to the two dragonesses. The pale gold dragon sighed and began to explain himself.

"Purity is extremely rare and only a dragon or dragoness of pure, un-corrupted mind and soul can use it. The reason I'm so young is I was trained as soon as I used it for the first time. The last purity Guardian was growing old and didn't have much time. She died a day before the raid." Alklean huffed. Nightshade had a tear in her eye.

"But that is better than becoming a hostage." He gave a little laugh.

Cynder had walked up and sat next to Nightshade. The black and magenta dragoness was looking at her paws. Nightshade put a paw on Cynder's shoulder before glaring daggers at Alklean. The pale gold dragon's face instantly dropped.

"Bravo, Alklean, Bravo. You got to her before I could, lucky bastard." A dragon no older than Alklean walked up.

Alklean glared at the dragon. He looked like a darker version of Alklean, with black where there was gold and gold where there was black. Nightshade looked between the two.

"Suppose I should introduce myself. I am Hirvea, Alklean's twin brother and guardian of corruption." Hirvea had a very upset look on his face all along. "You two are pretty cute."

Nightshade recoiled. "What the heck!?"

Cynder growled. "Keep your thoughts to yourself."

Nightshade blushed and backed away. "I'm gonna go find Xave."

Cynder nodded and glared at the two young dragons before leaving also. Nightshade Found him sleeping In the spot they always shared. She yawned and curled up beside him. Cynder walked out to the balcony to see Spyro sleeping. Cynder sighed and walked to the railing and looked at the two ominous moons that grew ever closer to each other. Xavier noticed the warmth from beside him. He turned his head to see Nightshade sleeping next to him. The tip of her tail twitched every now and then. She smiled and snuggled closer to Her love. Xavier smiled, draped a wing over her before going back to sleep.

**...**

It was shortly before dawn when Nightshade woke up. She yawned and stretched, her tail waving around. She prodded Xavier, only to get a snort from the purple. Nightshade shook her head and walked away. She walked down the hall and was greeted by Ignitus. The old red walked with her and listened to her endless chatter, which was almost as bad as Volteer's and Cyril's combined.

"It was kinda weird. Convexity was kinda neat though. It had all these funky creatures floating or flying around. Not to mention the rocks that floated in mid air. I don't think they originated from anywhere around." Nightshade showed her unusual intelligence.

Ignitus was completely shocked to hear the theories that the little black was telling. Volteer was in the grotto, sitting patiently. Nightshade Waved to the electricity Guardian before continuing her stream of theories. Volteer waved back. Wisp and haze joined Volteer just as Nightshade started talking. Volteer turned to them.

"You daughter's intelligence is perplexing to the extreme." The yellow dragon muttered.

"Yes it is." Wisp agreed.

Nightshade continued. "I think something bad is going to happen. I know it has something to do with the two moons. Do you have any idea what it could be?"

Ignitus shook his head. "I have no idea."

They reached the balcony and found Cynder and Spyro sleeping on either side of the large space. Ignitus sighed sadly at the sight before leaving. Nightshade watched the old red leave. Nightshade walked up to Cynder and tapped her shoulder.

"Wake up, Cynder. It's almost time for breakfast." Nightshade said softly.

Cynder yawned, stood and stretched. "I'll wake Spyro up and meet you in the grotto."

Nightshade nodded and walked away. When she got to the arena she was surprised to see Alklean and Hirvea fighting like enemies. Nightshade panicked and left the arena, deciding to practice later. Nightshade walked around the spacious temple, enjoying the peace. Nightshade jumped when she heard a bang come from the arena. Nightshade rushed back to the arena to find the two younger guardians out cold. Nightshade rolled her eyes and moved the two dragons out. She watched as the huge statue sunk below the floor and the stone shutters covered it. Nightshade moved the middle and multiple dummies appeared. Nightshade struck one, and felt a mace hit her side. She was thrown half across the large room. Nightshade stood up slowly and was hit again. A few minutes passed like this and covered her in bruises. She shook her head before meeting one of the charging dummies with her tail-blade, decapitating it. Nightshade winced as her muscles bunched. She launched at another dummy and was thrown off. She tried again, this time digging her claws into it. After an hour or so, the last dummy dropped to the ground with a thud. Xavier walked into the arena and to the little black. Nightshade was glad to have black scales to hide the bruises.

"We have to go to the grotto." Xavier said, out of breath.

Nightshade nodded and followed Xavier to the grotto. Ignitus smiled as the two walked up to their spots. Cynder sat next to the little black. Ignitus was about to speak when the temple shook. Nightshade froze, mid-breath as she heard something that she hoped to not hear for some time.

"Apes are attacking!" Nightshade panicked.

Every dragon and dragoness in the room looked at Nightshade. The temple shook again, making them all snap out of their trance. Nightshade stood up and ran out, followed by Xavier, Cynder and Spyro. When they walked onto the balcony, Apes came at them from all sides.

* * *

**Me: Haven't done a cliffhanger in a while.**

**Nightshade: Why!?**

**Cynder: I don't know, Because she can?**

**Me: Thank you Cynder.**

**Cynder: You're welcome?**

**Spyro: Apes already?**

**Me: *facepalm***

**Thank you too all of you readers, because with out you, these stories would get nowhere.**

**A special thank you to my beta and friend, HKGhost/Shadow.**

**And another thanks to my two friends Shadow Son of Hades and Lupa and Unit Omicron. I would have never been able to keep all of my OCS' personalities the same every time.**

**Read and review please.**

**~FrostTheDragoness~**


	3. II disappearance

**This is Shadow, the beta. I would like to apologize for the wait, and say that it is all my fault. If it were up to Frost, it would have been up a long time ago. But she was patient with me. Remember, this long wait is all my fault, not hers.**

**Me: Yay! I'm on my way!**

**Nightshade: Woo!**

**Alklean: Hurray!**

**Hirvea: Shut it, stupid.**

**Alklean: *Tackles Hirvea***

**Xavier: *face paw* Frost owns nothing but OCS or the phrase 'Comedy gold'.**

* * *

All four of the young dragons prepared themselves to fight back. One ape charged at Cynder, but was met by a tail-blade. Nightshade was glaring at the apes. She impaled four apes with wind daggers.

"No one attacks my friends and family and gets away with it!" Nightshade yelled and impaled more apes with shadow daggers.

Xavier Grappled with one ape and bit its neck, yanking his head back and tearing out its throat. Spyro burned the remaining apes with fire. Even more apes piled onto the balcony. Nightshade cut one down and Cynder spat poison at another as Spyro raked his claws across another's throat. Nightshade grabbed another and flew into the air and dived back down, letting the ape go before she could hit the ground. The ape died on impact. Xavier tossed an ape over the low wall before twisting around and throwing an ape to Spyro, who cut the ape in half with a blade of shadow.

"Get them!" The armored ape commanded. And more apes filed onto the balcony.

"We can't fight them all!" Nightshade yelled. Xavier looked to Nightshade. "On the count of three all of us will use our strongest furies on them." Spyro, Cynder and Nightshade nodded in unison. The girls both used shadow furies while the boys used fire and ice furies. Nightshade and Cynder chased after the dreadwings.

"Of course the dreadwing got away." Cynder mumbled. Nightshade started to fall. Xavier saw this and raced to catch his love. He caught her just in time. Cynder and Spyro attack the apes and chased off the armored one.

"You will pay for betraying us! The Dark Master will make sure you pay!" The ape yelled as he flew off. Xavier flew back to the balcony and set Nightshade down gently. Xavier prodded Nightshade in the side gently.

"May I, young friend?" Xavier jumped at the sound of the voice. Xavier turned to see the red color of Telgore's feathers and fur. Xavier stepped away. "Not at all, Telgore." Telgore nodded and stepped up to Nightshade. He lay down next to the little black.

"Wake up, young Nightshade. You succeeded in saving you friends and family." Telgore whispered.

Nightshade twitched and Cynder seemed to be growling, if only quietly. Xavier looked over at his love's sister. Cynder was glaring at Telgore. _Huh, Cynder's gotten really protective of Shade in the last week or so. _Xavier thought as he turned his attention back to the red griffin.

"Hi Telgore..." Nightshade muttered, still asleep.

Xavier chuckled. "Shade will be fine."

"How do you know?" Telgore asked.

"Watch." Xavier Walked to the other side of the little black. "Hey, shade. Are you going to be okay?"

"Uh huh." Nightshade was still out cold.

"She tends to talk in her sleep. Could have conversations while she's asleep. Especially in times like this." as Xavier talked Sparx flew up to him.

"Shady's out cold again?" The gold dragonfly asked.

Xavier nodded and Sparx shook his head. "What happened this time?"

"She over exerted herself. Again" Xavier chuckled. Sparx face palmed and Xavier laughed harder. Telgore just shook his head.

"Comedy gold." Xavier said as he wiped a tear away. Nightshade opened her eyes at the same time. "What are you laughing about?" Nightshade raised a brow at the two. Xavier looked at Nightshade and Sparx fell to the ground, laughing like he'd heard the funniest joke ever.

"Well, you. We could carry out entire conversations with you while you sleep." Xavier chuckled.

Telgore cleared his throat. Nightshade smiled and waved at the red griffin. Xavier helped Nightshade stand up. Nightshade bopped Xavier on top of his head and walked away.

"What was that for!?" Xavier rubbed his head.

"For laughing at me." Nightshade huffed.

Xavier rolled his eyes and followed Nightshade. Cynder and Spyro followed further behind. When they reached the grotto, all of the guardians were waiting around the green pool. Telgore was visible still and followed behind Nightshade. All the guardians looked at Telgore than at The four younglings. Nightshade sat down, avoiding looking into the pool. Xavier sat next to his love and wrapped his wings around her. Their tails intertwined and Nightshade purred softly. Cynder sat a bit away from everyone and Spyro was next to the black and magenta dragoness. Sparx hovered next to Cynder.

Ignitus cleared his throat and all heads turned to him. Xavier stood up and looked at Nightshade then Sparx. Both noded for him to talk.

Xavier took a deep breath. "Dad, I've been having really weird dreams lately."

Spyro Spoke up. "I've been having weird Dreams too."

Ignitus thought about the two purple's words. "What were the dreams about?"

Xavier explained his dream, followed by Spyro. Nightshade exchanged a look with Cynder. The black and magenta dragoness shock her head. Ignitus looked at the guardians. Cynder motioned for Nightshade to follow. Nightshade cloaked herself with shadow and walked past Xavier and Spyro. They met outside of the grotto, out of earshot. Cynder continued to walk.

"If we leave, now is the best time." Cynder stated calmly.

"But wont everyone get worried?" Nightshade ran to keep up.

"I know, but This is something we need to do, It's better to not make a scene." Cynder explained.

They reached the door that leads to the swamp and jungles outside. Both took a deep breath before walking out.

...

Xavier looked around, not seeing ether Cynder nor Nightshade. Spyro was looking around too.

"Has anyone seen Cynder?" Spyro asked.

"I can't find shade ether." Xavier tried to find any sign. "I hope this is just a prank or joke."

The two purples looked in every room in the temple. They found claw nor scale of ether. Xavier broke down as he realized that Cynder and Nightshade were really gone. _This can't be happening. I can't lose her again._ Xavier thought.

* * *

**Me: another chapter done and ready to go. I'd like to thank my friends, beta and you readers. Thank you for sticking with my slow progress. I hope you enjoy!**


	4. III Chronicler

**Me: I won't have the fully edited versions of the next few chapters. My beta is away on a trip. But I'll get them up as soon as possible. than update them with the fully edited versions.**

**All: Frost owns nothing but OCS.**

* * *

Ignitus looked down at Xavier and Spyro, shocked. Wisp and Haze were beyond worried. Xavier was angry with himself.

"This is a dreadful day. First your dreams, Now To young dragonesses disappear with out a trace." Ignitus paced around the pool.

"What are we-" Xavier started.

The liter purple collapsed suddenly. Ignitus Stared at his son. Spyro made a move to leave but also passed out. Every guardian present crowded the two young dragons. Toxinia, Dominex, Hirvea And Alkean included.

**...**

Xavier sat up and rubbed his head. Spyro Helped Xavier up, which was Strange enough. Xavier nodded his thanks to the darker purple. Spyro ran ahead, Xavier followed slowly. Both purples examined their surroundings. They were on a cluster of rocks that had what looked like bits on a structure floating around. All around was an endless starry blackness. Spyro walked to the edge and looked around before walking back to the center and looked around.

"Hello, young dragons." A echoed voice spoke.

"Who are you!?" Spyro snapped.

"Calm down, dude. Were are we?" Xavier was as calm as water.

Everything was silent for a moment. "I am the Chronicler."

Xavier heard whispering. He shook his head and muttered. He snarled at the continuous sound.

"Stop, Damn it!" Everything but him and Spyro stopped moving.

The two purples Exchanged looks of confusion.

"What did you do?" Spyro raised an eyebrow.

Xavier shook his head. "I don't know."

"As purple dragons, you both have many ability others do not. That includes control of time. But this ability must be used sparingly." The Chronicler explained.

Spyro moved forward. Xavier facepawed. The two stepped onto the next platform. On it was two red stones.

"You both lost your true calling, especially you, Spyro." The Chronicler stated.

Spyro growled at the last bit. Xavier was a bit peeved at the statement too.

"That's just going too damn far." Xavier snapped.

"I understand, but there is much more to worry about." The friendly voice mused.

"Like what? Fucking apes trying to kill us?" Xavier growled at the thought of_ more _apes.

"The dark master returning?" Spyro suggested.

Everything was quiet again. Spyro and Xavier exchanged a confused and agitated look. Xavier started to pace.

"Unfortunately, you are right, both of you." This made both purples adopted startled expressions. "The celestial moons are alingning."

"What!? Are you sure?" Spyro almost sounded like he was panicking.

"Yes, i am. But that is for another time. Now you must reawaken the fires with in yourselves." The Chronicler changed the subject.

Xavier nodded and stepped on the stone. Spyro hesitated but stepped on the second stone.

"Feel the fire in your veins."

_Feel it burn and boil. Watch it turn your enemies to dust and ash. Remember the feeling of an inferno. Remember the heat of the flames and the brilliant light it shows_. A voice instructed Xavier.

_Feel the fire burn and spread. Listen to the crackle as it devours everything around you. Let the raging flames go, like a volcano. Let your flames burn those who oppose you._ a voice instructed.

Both purples preformed a fire fury in perfect unison. "now that the Raging, primal fires are within you, let us see if you can control it."

The fire the blocked any progression forward, dissipated. Both made their way to the next challenge. Nine stone statues appeared. Spyro took down most of them, Xavier took out the rest. Same thing with each challenge, mastering one attack at a time. Xavier only got more brutal with time, Spyro was as clean and quick as always. They moved on to the vary last cluster of rocks.

"Now what are we supposed to do!?" Xavier yelled.

"Now you begin your quest." The Chronicler stated simply.

Xavier muttered angrily and waited. Spyro stepped on the greenish stone. Xavier followed, fuming and impatient. A few images flashed. There was a huge mountain with a purple beam going into it. The mountain looked ominous and walking to it were many apes following the biggest anyone's ever seen. Next was a tree that both purples have seen. They were standing at the base. The rest was all unimportant.

"Wake up, young dragons." The chronicler told them.

...

Xavier opened his eyes and sat up slowly, rubbing his head. Spyro was already sitting up and waiting for Xavier. Ignitus sighed and helped his son stand up. All eyes were ether on Xavier or Spyro.

"Are you both alright?" Toxinia asked.

"Tox? Worried? About us? Never saw that coming." Xavier chuckled.

"Who are you and what did you do to Tox?" Spyro joked.

the two shared a laugh. Toxinia glared at the two purples, which only made them laugh harder. Volteer and Cyril exchanged a confused expression. Wisp and Ignitus smiled at the sight of Spyro laughing and warming up a bit. Sparx flew up and raised a brow.

"Since when have you two been friends?" Haze asked.

Spyro frowned. "Who said we were friends?"

Xavier shook his head. "We just had a bit of time to... get to know each other."

"And that joke was worth a laugh or two." Spyro added.

Xavier noticed Nightshade's unusual absence. Sparx fidgeted a bit, noticing Xavier's franticness. The golden dragonfly raised a little hand. All eyes turned on Sparx. The golden dragonfly motioned for Xavier to say something.

"Dad, who is the chronicler?" Xavier spoke up.

"What brought that up?" Ignitus questioned.

Xavier explained why he and Spyro had passed out. Ignitus listened intently till the end. Ignitus passed, Xavier watching.

"I thought those were just stories." Ignitus murmured.

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Cynder and Shady left a bit ago." Sparx blurted out.

"WHAT!?" Xavier roared.

"They just snuck away out the front door. I tried to follow, but i lost them only a moment ago." Sparx looked away.

Ignitus decided to take action. "Volteer, Cyril and Hirvea, go to the mainland and find out what you can. Terrador, Toxinia and Dominex, go to Shattered Vial and evacuate everyone. Haze, Wisp and Alklean, go to Warfang and defend the city."

Each guardian nodded in turn and went their separate ways. Ignitus paced again before stopping in front of the two purples.

"You two go to the ancient grove. That may be where your dreams are leading." Ignitus had a stern expression.

"What about you?" Spyro asked the fire guardian.

"And how do we get to the ancient grove?" Xavier stood up.

"I will be staying here to look for the girls. As for how to get to the grove, follow the silver river." Ignitus answered both questioned.

Xavier and Spyro walked out and Ignitus began his search.

* * *

**Me: X-X *listening to music after writing***

**Nightshade: *pokes me***

**Me: Hu?**

**Nightshade: What ya doin'?**

**Me: Listening to epic music from an epic band.**

**Nightshade: Can i listen too?**

**Me: Sure. *Blasts Start to fall by Get Scared***

**Xavier: This is pretty cool. What band?**

**Me: I know, Right? the band is Get Scared.**


	5. IV Schavengers

**Me: Woo! Not much to say. ;3 This is only a temporary chapter. I will fix it when I can**

**Nightshade: other than you're finally able to start up again?**

**Me: Hey! I've been working hard and been really busy! Plus, my mom was on the computer (T-T). I had no access to anything till late!**

**Xavier: *Cough* Bull Shit *Cough***

**Wisp: *hits Xave***

**Me: Thank you wisp**

**Wisp: You're welcome.**

**Spyro, Cynder, Scavengers, Apes: Sierra**

**Nightshade, Xavier, Trenia, Telgore, Fire brothers: Me**

**Do not steal or copy My OCS without permission. Or else... (Dun dun duuuuun)**

* * *

It had only been a few hours since they left the temple. Nightshade looked at the ground and stopped to wipe a stray tear. _"I know this is best, but I don't want to see anyone hurt."_ Nightshade continued to tell that to herself and Cynder made their way through the dense undergrowth. _I didn't think she would come. I was hoping that she would have stayed with the boys, were she would be safe._ Cynder sighed as she thought this to herself. They didn't talk, other than an occasional "Are you okay?" from Cynder.

Nightshade stopped and tapped Cynder with her tail spade, motioning for her to stop as well. There was a rustling in the brush as well as a few distant voices. Nightshade put a claw to her maw as a signal to keep quiet. Cynder nodded and they crawled through the undergrowth with her sister following, their dark colors helping to hide themselves. Just as they got to a bush, several dog-like beasts past them by.

"What are those things?" Nightshade whispered so only Cynder could hear.

"Scavengers, I believe." She answered. Nightshade had a bad feeling. The little black shifted a bit, making the bush rustle. Both dragonesses stiffened.

"I heard something." a soft voice stated.

"Yeah! It came from over there, Fool!" the next was much louder and annoying.

Nightshade scolded herself for giving them away. The scavengers searched closer and closer, till they were around Cynder and Nightshade's hiding place. _"We have to get out of here!"_ Cynder thought to herself. Before ether of the girls had the chance to move, one of the scavengers found them. He reached into the brush and grabbed Nightshade by the scruff and tossed out into plain view.

Nightshade looked at Cynder apologetically. The black and magenta dragoness growled and leapt out of the brush and in front of Nightshade. The biggest of the scavengers approached, and Cynder growled louder. Nightshade snarled as well. One of the dog-like beasts towered above the rest, and he had two parrot-bat things on his shoulders.

"Will you look at this?" One of the parrot-bat things said.

"Get them fools!" The louder one said.

Nightshade flinched but was ready to defend herself. Cynder turned back to Shade, motioning for her to stand down and shaking her head. Nightshade looked at the ground, listening to her sister and relenting.

"Huh, this is too easy." the calm voiced, bird thing concluded.

The scavengers ushered the two blacks out of the woods. The group approached a large ship. As soon as they stepped in, Cynder had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Cynder dared to cast a glance at her sister, only to see that Nightshade had the same determined look in her eyes as the day of the fight that changed both of their lives. The same look she had as she went to Convexity. Cynder took a deep breath to calm her. _I have a feeling this isn't going to be easy or quick._ The black and magenta dragoness thought. The girls were led to a cell-like room. One Scavenger kicked Nightshade and sent her barreling. Cynder rushed to the little black.

"Are you alright?" Cynder helped Nightshade stand. Nightshade shook herself. "Yup. I'm perfectly fine. But that so wasn't nice." Cynder shook her head. Looking around, she only saw piles of straw littering the floor. She curled herself around one, saying "Might as well try to get comfortable."

Nightshade paced around after a few minutes, mumbling to herself. Cynder was watching for anyone who would come by. A scavenger stopped to laugh at the two. Nightshade and Cynder both scared it off with tongues of shadow fire. Nightshade fell asleep, the little mumbled in her sleep, and Cynder sighed, still angry with herself. She could hear the cheers for bloodshed and violence. _I won't let them hurt my sister. I can't stand it. She protected me and Spyro despite what we've done. It's time to repay her and Xavier for the kindness and trust they gave_. Cynder thought.

"There's a great surprise for you all!" One of the bird-things called out.

A small group of scavengers approached and opened the door. Two walked in and ushered Cynder out, kicking Nightshade in the process and waking her up. The little black saw the two scavengers and jumped up and attacked them, wanting to help her sister. She was tossed away by the two larger pirates. Cynder smiled at the little black, the smile saying _thanks, but you know I can handle myself_.

"I'll be back. I promise." Cynder as she was escorted away.

Nightshade nodded sadly and curled up in the furthest corner, hopping to fall asleep. She could hear the obnoxious bird things announce the start of the battle. She covered her ear holes in a vain attempt to ignore the sounds. _Please let Cynder, Xave and Spyro be okay when I see them. _She thought.

"All will be well, Young one. All will be well." A familiar, soft voice soothed. Nightshade turned her head to see the bright green dragoness, Telgore's mate, Trenia. She smiled down at the little black.

"You remind me of myself. Caring and compassionate. You have an honest heart, and I understand now why Telgore trusted you when he didn't really know you." Trenia laughed.

"Why are you here?" Nightshade asked.

"Telgore is busy looking after those two boys. So I came instead." Trenia laughed softly. Nightshade just blinked at the bright green dragoness. They talked for some time after.

**'^'**

Cynder walked to a gate that leads to the fighting arena. She took a deep, calming breath as the two obnoxious announcers spoke."We present the former Terror herself, Cynder!"

"But she ain't the only one, Fool! She gonna be fighting some fierce monsters, Fool!"

"Cynder will be facing The Big Boys! Let the battle begin!"

As soon as the last four words left its beak, four fiery beasts walked into the fighting arena. They didn't waste any time in attacking. Cynder dodged the first one and blasted a shadow ball at it, getting it in the face. The next one attacked, clipping Cynder's side. She hissed in pain and attacked it by swinging her claws at it, only to have it countered as it stepped out of ranged and shot a fireball at her. The black and magenta dragoness tumbled to the other side of the fighting arena. _We have to get out of here!_ Cynder thought as she picked herself up and spat poison at the remaining three. It missed, and she growled at the failed attack.

Cynder threw wind knives at them, piercing one and hitting the other two harmlessly. The one that had been hit with the wind charged Cynder, making her roll into the water that surrounded the arena. _Damn! I have to get out of this water and beat these things!_ Cynder thought as she made her way to the surface.

The one that attacked her stepped forward. "You're not half bad. I'll give you credit for merciless attacking."

"Not half bad yourself. Now shut up and fight, No cheap shot this time." Cynder growled breathlessly.

It laughed. Grabbing her by the horns, he lifted her out of the water. It brought their faces close together and whispered. "Nice choice of words. I know what your mission is, and you have my support."

Cynder nodded and grinned. "Thank you. Now time for the best show they will ever see."

It tossed Cynder at another beast, but turned her body as she flew through the air. She landed on one's head. Her forepaws toughed down on the smallest one's head, she pushed off and launched into the air. The audience cheered at the fight. Cynder Dived strait down and covered herself with shadow, Aiming for the fiery beast.

* * *

**Me: Troll time! I couldn't think of any more to add on till the next chapter for the girls.**

**Nightshade: *pokes Xavier***

**Xavier: *groans***

**Me: I'm gonna need a bit of help getting out of my slow update funk. If you would be so kind as to throw out ideas to help me out, i'd greatly appreciate it. All thanks to my friends, beta and you reviewers for bearing with me on my dreadfully slow progress. **

**Nina: Hoping to make it over twenty chapters, And not doing a good job.**

**Me: You aren't in this story! *Shoves Nina away* read and review. You get the drill.**


End file.
